Kirino in Wonderland
by Shime-Chan
Summary: ¡Pero que es esto...! Kirino esta in Wonderland,¿Es Alice? Ahora tendra que encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo para saber que ha pasado... pero ¿lo lograra? (Mal summary?) ¡Cap. 6 listo! ¡Fanfic terminado!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_Este es uno de mis primeros Fanfic (Y no tenia ni idea como subirlo a la página asi que...) Dejo el Disclaimer y empezamos con el 1º Cap. :D

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no me pertenece (mas quisiera...) pertenece a Level-5 ni tampoco me pertenece la historia de Alice in Wonderland solo que como soy tan troller lo fusione xD _

* * *

_ Kirino in Wonderland. _

(Versión Chrono Stone.)

¿?: ¡Llego tarde! -Gritaba el PeliRosa-

Y si, ese PeliRosa era Kirino, él, el defensa del Raimon llegaba tarde por primera vez en su vida.

Kirino: Ya son las 8:20 ¡y tenia que ir a las en punto! El entrenador Endou me matara. TwT

Ya cuando Kirino llego al edificio, se extraño, no había nadie ni siquiera el entrenador.

Kirino: Pero que… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? O.O Y yo corriendo para nada, encima se me han roto las ligas (Coletas, gomas como ustedes los digan…)

Dejó las cosas en su sitio y se fue a la sala principal. Cuando de repente en frente de él se encontraba una gran puerta.

Kirino: ¿!Qué hace una puerta aquí!?

De la curiosidad abrió la puerta y… ¡Un gran agujero! Kirino caía por el agujero mientras gritaba.

Kirino: ¿¡Por qué hay un agujero aquí?!

Mientras caía, veía un montón de cosas a su alrededor mesas, sillas, relojes, etc., cuando, de repente, un conejo de grandes orejas blancas y esponjosa colita caía a su lado. El conejo tenía una camisa larga de colora blanco, con una chaquetita (ya saben las pequeñas, chalecos, los que no tienen mangas… No se si me entienden TwT), pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros.

Kirino: ''…'' Pero tú… ¡Eres Fey!

Fey: ¡Llego tarde! -Decía mientras cogía su reloj- Si llego tarde el rey me castigara… -Dijo con un tono de preocupación-

Kirino: ¿El rey? ¿Pero… Que hacemos aquí?

Y justo en ese momento llegaron al final del agujero.

Kirino: ¡Auu~! - El pobre chico cayo de espaldas al suelo-

Fey: Llego tarde, el rey me castigara - Exclamaba mientras salía corriendo-

Kirino se levantaba un POCO dolorido.

Kirino: Se ha ido… Pero ¿Dónde estoy?

Miraba a los lados y lo único que veía era un montón de árboles, estaba en un bosque. De repente unos arbustos se empezaron a moverse.

Kirino: ¿¡Hay alguien ahí?! Por si no lo sabes soy cinturón negro de karate y no dudare en atacarte. ewe

¿?: ¡Alice! Eres tú, que alegría pensaba que no te volvería a ver. *o* -Decía un misterioso chico muy animado-

* * *

Bueno y aqui se acabo... Subire conti, supongo que mañana o pasado... Si os gusto dejad Reviews ^^


	2. Kirino in Wonderland-- Cap 2

_** Sugoi! **_ Me dejaron dos reviews soy una personita feliz :D

En realidad no se muy bien como responder a los reviews, por otro o por el Fanfic... Por ahora los responderé por aquí si me echan la bronca ya vere :$ Me alegra que os haya gustado el 1º Cap. ^^ 

Mejor dejo de hablar y pongo el Fanfic ._.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone no me pertenece... Ni la historia de Alice in Wonderland... Solo me pertece la historia... (Que triste ;w;) _

* * *

_ Kirino in Wonderland. Cap. 2_

(Versión Chrono Stone.)

Kirino: ¿¡Hay alguien ahí?! Por si no lo sabes soy cinturón negro de karate y no dudare en atacarte. ewe

¿?: ¡Alice! Eres tú, que alegría pensaba que no te volvería a ver. *o* -Decía un misterioso chico muy animado-

Kirino: ¡Shindou! Que alegría… Espera ¿Alice? Soy Kirino Ranmaru, tu amigo…

Shindou: No conozco a ningún Kirino, además tu eres una chica,eres Alice.

Kirino: -Bastante enojado- ¡Cómo que chica! Soy un tío. ¬¬

Shindou: Venga ya tienes el pelo largo y suelto y llevas vestido. - Kirino se miro y era verdad llevaba un vestido azul con un mantelito blanco (Como Alice :D) y en el pelo una diadema negra con un lacito-

Kirino: ¿¡Pero qué hago así vestido?!

Shindou: No lo se… Supongo que el que debería saberlo eres tú… -Dijo el chico de peliCafe (¿?) algo asustado-

Kirino: No..¡no pienses mal! Ehm.. Bueno será mejor que me presente, aunque ya nos conozcamos

TwT , soy Kirino Ranmaru y soy un chico no una chica, aunque no lo parezca… -Dijo con bastante enojo-

Shindou: Ya veo… -Dijo algo más calmado y riéndose nerviosamente- Yo soy Shindou Takuto un placer, estaba de camino porque el Rey y la Reina me invitaron a una fiesta - Dijo bastante orgulloso-

Kirino: _Así que era eso… Puede que Fey también estuviera yendo a la fiesta… _-Pensaba la chica… Digo chico, es un chico ._._ - _Te puedo acompañar ^^

Shindou: Claro Alic… Digo Kirino

Kirino: ¬¬

Y así es como Kirino acompañado por Shindou se dirigieron al castillo donde se celebraba la fiesta. Hasta que…

¿?: ¡Una invitación! ¡Nos ha llegado una invitación¡ Nunca nos invitan a nada…

¿?2: Calla Hikaru… Eres molesto…

Hikaru: Pero Sombrerero Loco… - Decia haciendo pucheros-

Kirino y Shindou al oir las voces se dirigieron hacia allí. Cuando se acercaron vieron una larga mesa llenas de tazas de Té.

Kirino: Anda, ustedes son Kariya y Hikaru.

Hikaru: ¡Es Alice¡ -Exclamo abalanzándose sobre el nombrado- Te echaba de menos :'D

Shindou: Ella no es Alice…

Kirino: ¡Que soy un Tio!

Kariya: ¿Y por qué estas así vestido? ¿Tienes una especie de trastorno o qué? - Preguntaba burlonamente el OjiAmbar -

Shindou: ¡Ahhhh! - Grito de terror- Es el sombrerero Loco -Corre y se pone detrás de Kirino-

Kirino: ¿Qué pasa? -Dijo asustado-

Shindou: Es que es el sombrerero Loco … esta.. esta… ¡Esta Loco!

Kirino: No es el único… - Dijo mientras se quitaba a Shindou de detrás-

Kariya: Lo que sea… Shindou, ¿Tienes una invitación?

Shindou: Sí, pero no se donde esta el castillo ^^''

Kirino: ¡Entonces a donde estábamos yendo!

Shindou: ¿Tu sabes donde esta?

Kariya: Si, si quieres puedo ir con ustedes además… quiero conocer mejor a la nueva Alice…

Kirino: _Sigue igual que siempre ewe _-Pensó- ¡Haber como lo digo que soy un chico!

Y así es como Kirino, Shindou y Kariya fueron en dirección al castillo. (Hikaru se quedo cuidando que ningún ladrón le robara su querido Té, mas tarde iría a la fiesta…)

Shindou: ¿Y dónde está el Castillo?

Kariya: En la invitación dice que si tenemos alguna duda le preguntemos al Gato de Chesire…

Kirino: ¿Quién es ese?

Shindou: ¿¡No sabes quien es el Gato de Cheshire?!

Kirino: No… he preguntado porque me gusta, es un buen pasatiempo…

-Dijo irónicamente-

Kariya: Pues es un gato

Kirino: Hasta hay llegaba…

Kariya: Pues no preguntes si sabes

Kirino: ¡Yo no me refería a eso!

Kariya: ¿Entonces que preguntabas?

Kirino: ¿¡Qué quien es el Gato de Cheshire?! -Dijo perdiendo la paciencia (Que poca paciencia tiene este chico…)

Kariya: ¡Ya te lo dije es un Gato! -Exclamo el OjiAmbar, que también perdía la paciencia a segundos-

Kirino: ¡Qué eso ya lo sé! Si le llamáis Gato de Cheshire supongo que es porque es un Gato, si no fuera un Gato no le llamaríais Gato de Cheshire, yo lo que quiero saber es ¡Quien es el Gato de Cheshire!

Kariya: ¿Ehh? - Pregunto el Peliaqua que había perdido el hilo de la conversación-

Kirino: ¿Ahh?

Shindou: ¡OH!

Kirino: ¿Shindou qué haces…? -Le pregunto al chico algo enojado-

Shindou: No… no se, quería participar yo también -Dijo tristemente el PeliCafe mientras a los otros dos le resbalaba una gotita por la nuca (Típico en los Animes…) -

Después de esta estúpida discusión siguieron su camino… (Haber si lo consiguen… ewe)

Continuara~~

* * *

Bueno los pensamientos están en _Cursiva _para evitar lios..

Y este fue el 2º Cap. ¿Que os pareció? ¿Os gustaría que hiciera preguntas después del Fanfic?

El siguiente Cap. lo pondré mañana...

Si os gusto dejad Reviews, cada Reviews hace que esta personita sea feliz ;D


	3. Kirino in Wonderland- Cap 3

_**Hello!**_Bue~ Aqui vengo con el capitulo de hoy ^^ ¡Ya es el 3º! Y me alegra (Mucho! :D) que me esteis enviando mensajes... (Nunca me acostumbrare a la palabra Reviews nunca me acuerdo de como se escribe...)

Siguiendo los consejos que me dieron por los mensajes del Cap. 2, contestare a los Reviews por aquí ^^ Por ahora recibo mensajes muy bonitos que me dan esperanzas para seguir hacia delante

-Dramatismo nivel: Shime-San- Muchas Gracias :D

_**Disclaimer**__: Inazuma Eleven Go 2 Chrono Stone (No he echo Copy Paste soy tan Ruda...) no me pertenece, ni la historia de Alice in Wonderland, pero si el Fanfic, no soy ninguna ladrona... e.e _

* * *

_ Kirino in Wonderland.- Cap. 3_

(Versión Chrono Stone.)

Nuestros 3 protagonistas (Por ahora…) iban caminando sin rumbo por la que parecía ser una playa…

Kirino: ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

Shindou: No me acuerdo…

Kirino: ¡Oye tú! No decías que sabias donde estaba el Castillo -Le dijo a el Peliaqua bastante enfadado y cansado-

Kariya: Eso es lo que creía pero al final me e acabado perdiendo

Kirino: ¬¬

Shindou: Me duele los pies…

Kariya: Me duele la cabeza…

Kirino: Me duele tener que oíros quejar… Vale, estamos cansados y perdidos ¡pero debemos llegar hasta ese castillo sea como sea!

Kariya: Es verdad, pero, ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir allá si ni siquiera te han invitado?

Kirino: Pues… Porque… No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer ^^'' -Kariya se quedo asombrado con la respuesta del PeliRosa, empezaba a pensar que el chico no tenia vida social-

Shindou: Podríamos preguntar a esos dos… -Dijo señalando a una gran seta en la que se notaba que habían dos personas encima-

Kariya: Pero está muy lejos… -Protesto el vago OjiAmbar-

Kirino: Calla y camina… ¬ ¬

Kariya: Hay que ver que genio tiene Alice…

Kirino: ¡Que no soy Alice!

Shindou: Eso es lo que tú dices… Danos alguna prueba

Kirino: ¡Shindou! ¡Pervertido! -Exclamo para luego darle un guantazo-

Shindou: ¿Pero qué haces…? Yo solo te dije que me dieras una prueba para demostrar que no eras Alice -Dijo entre sollozos, le había pegado fuerte-

Kirino: Go..¡Gomen! -Se disculpo avergonzado-

Kariya: A saber lo que estabas pensando… -Dijo mientras se burlaba, el PeliRosa solo lo fulmino con la mirada-

Los tres fueron hacia el gran Hongo para preguntar a esas dos misteriosas personas si sabían algo… Cuando ya estaban lo suficiente mente cerca Kirino se percato de quieres era aquellos, eran un chico con cabellos largos hasta los hombros, lo tenía ondulado y era de color crema (¿?) también se podía ver que llevaba gafas, al lado suya había una chica con cabellos bastantes largos y de color Lila.

Kirino: Creo que ya los he visto antes… Son Meia y Giris los plastas de SSC que no se separaban ni para ir al baño -Dijo mientras los señalaba-

Meia: Para que lo sepas señorita mal educada, el echo que no nos separemos es por la fuerza de nuestro amor…

Giris: Es algo que una persona como tú no entendería… -Aparece un fondo Shojo detrás de ellos- Ohh Meia cada día estas más hermosa…

Meia: Vaya Giris que cosas dices… Cada día eres mas romántico

Kariya: Tengo ganas de vomitar… -Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la boca-

Kirino: No soy una chica. w;

Shindou: Etto… Disculpen pero podrían decirme donde se encuentra el Gato de Cheshire.

Meia y Giris: ¿El Gato de Cheshire? Esta por allí -Dijeron los dos a la vez, pero había un problema y era que estaban señalando direcciones opuestas, Giris señalaba hacia la izquierda y Meia hacia la derecha.

Kirino: Pero estáis señalando direcciones opuestas a donde se supone que debemos ir.

Meia: Hacia la derecha en un bosque lo encontrareis.

Giris: Te equivocas… El Gato esta por la izquierda en una cueva…

Meia: ¿¡ Y qué va a hacer un Gato en una cueva, ehh?!

Giris: ¡No se! Ese gato es muy raro, ¡yo te digo que es hacia la Izquierda! -Y así es como comenzó la discusión-

Kirino: No tenemos tiempo para esto…

Kariya: Calla que se pone interesante -Dijo emocionado-

Shindou: ¡Se permiten apuestas!

Kirino: ¡Shindou! No te metas en esto tú también

Shindou: Joo~ Pero yo también quiero participar -Decía deprimido-

Kariya: Eso esta mal Alice, estas excluyendo a Shindou

Kirino: ¡Que no soy Alice! Como lo digo en Koreano

Y empezó otra discusión (De nuevo ;w; estos tres no paran de discutir, parecen comediantes…), hasta que oyeron algo detrás de ellos o mejor dicho alguien… Era una especie de conejo PeliVerde que iba hacia ellos a una gran velocidad.

Kirino: Anda es Fey, seguro que él sabe por dónde es el camino, fijaos por donde va.

Y exactamente el conejito sabia por donde era, y cuando ya estaba en el lugar donde los caminos se separaban hizo un derrape de 90º grados y se dirigió como un rayo hacia la derecha.

Shindou: ¡Es por la derecha! Vamos -Y nuestros 3 protagonistas (¿?) se dirigieron hacia la derecha-

Kirino: No perdáis de vista a Fey, si no, nos volveremos a perder.

Shindou y Kariya: ¡Sí!

- Con Meia y Giris.

Meia: ¡ja! Te dije que era por la derecha -Exclamo con orgullo-

Giris: Cállate… ewe

Bueno y nuestros tres protas se dirigieron por el camino derecho, hacia el bosque, lo que no sabían ellos es que era el bosque más oscuro y peligroso de todo Wonderland…

_**Continuara~ **_

* * *

Bueno y aqui acaba el Cap. 3 espero que os alla gustado ^^ Dejad Reviews

Recordar cada Reviews que dejáis es una esperanza mas para la escritora OwO


	4. Kirino in Wonderland- Cap 4

**_ Hoooolaaa~ _** ¡Aquí vengo con el Cap. 4! Me alegra saber que hay gente que le gusta y sigue la historia.

Ya estamos llegando al capítulo final y puede que el 5 ya sea el ultimo ;w; Da igual, aquí os dejo con el **_Disclaimer_**y después con el Cap. 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone no me pertenece (Si me perteneciera Saryuu habría salido mas...) Ni tampoco me pertenece Alice in Wonderland. _

* * *

_ Kirino in Wonderland.- Cap. 4 _

(Versión Chrono Stone.)

Alice y sus…

Kirino: ¡Que no soy Alice!

Shime: Gomen Kirino ^^'' Es la costumbre…

Kirino: ¡Pero que costumbre si soy un Tio!

Shime: No me grites es mi Fanfic, ¡y pongo lo que me da la gana!

Kirino: Te estoy empezando a odiar ¬¬

Shindou: ¿Podemos seguir con la historia? Se va ha hacer tarde…

Bueno como decía antes de que alguien me interrumpiesen ewe … Kirino y sus ''amigos'' estaban corriendo por el bosque mas oscuro y tenebroso de todo Wonderland intentando seguir al Lindo conejito PeliVerde, que por cierto tenia una velocidad sobre humana…

Kirino: Dios que rápido va, y después se queja de que llega tarde…

Shindou: ¿A dónde fue el Conejo?

Kariya: Lo hemos perdido… -Decía bastante cansado, tirándose en la suelo-

Kirino: ¡Mie*** lo hemos perdido!

Shindou: No digas palabras feas…

Kirino: Lo siento, pero, ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer, nos hemos perdido y este bosque no parece ser muy acogedor…

Kariya: Haber cuando Meia señalo hacia la derecha dijo que el Gato estaba en el bosque, solo debemos encontrarlo.

Shindou: Exacto, cada vez estamos más cerca ^^

Kirino: -Se alegro por las palabras que le habían dicho sus compañeros- Vale, entonces sigamos hacia delante.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron caminaron, caminaron, caminaron, caminaron, caminaron y caminaron… Hasta que se cansaron (Panda de vagos…). Pero siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron a tres personitas a las cuales Kirino conocía muy bien…

Midori: ¡Hola! Parecéis perdidos -Dijo con una gran sonrisa, incluso parecía una sonrisa de burla.-

Kinako: Es normal perderse por aquí… Este bosque es como un laberinto y da mucho miedo.

Akane: Shin-Sama… -Dijo para en el momento empezar a hacerle fotos-

Kirino: Anda chicas, ¡Las encontré! -Exclamo emocionado- _Vale, ya encontré a Shindou, Kariya, Hikaru, Kinako, Midori y Akane del equipo, y a gente del futuro he visto a Fey, Meia y Gillis. _

Kariya: Por casualidad no sabréis donde encontrar al Gato de Cheshire, ¿no?

Midori: ¿Y para que lo buscáis? Lo único que causa son problemas y se dedica a hacer que la gente se pierda.

Kirino: Vaya reputación tiene el Gatito…

Shindou: Eso ya lo sabemos…

Kirino: Yo no lo sabia.

Shindou: Pero en la invitación del Castillo pone que si nos perdemos debemos buscarlo.

Kinako: ¿Qué invitación?

Shindou: La invitación que nos mando los Reyes porque iba a hacer una fiesta en el Castillo.

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, un silencio bastante incomodo…

Kinako: A nosotras no nos han invitado -Dijo la pequeña castaña haciendo pucheros-

Midori: ¡Se van a enterar! Como se les ocurre no invitarnos. -Dijo para luego irse furiosa arrastrando consigo a Kinako y Akane, la cual seguía haciendo fotos a su querido Shin-Sama.-

Kirino: Se han ido…

Kariya: Sin decirnos donde está el Gato…

Shindou: Bueno que se le va a hacer, sigamos caminando, de todas formas, ya no nos podemos perder más de lo que estamos.

Dicho esto Kariya y Kirino asistieron y siguieron caminando, lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien los estaba siguiendo sigilosamente…

Continuara~

* * *

(Recordad la _Cursiva_ es pensamiento)

El Capítulo quedo bastante corto... Bueno suelo hacer los capítulos cortos de todas formas...

Si os gusto dejad Reviews hacen que me motive ^^ Gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejáis, y actualizare mañana. Lo mas seguro es que el Capitulo de mañana sea el ultimo de este Fanfic.

**_Bye~~_**


	5. Kirino in Wonderland- Cap 5

**_ Hey!_** Bueno, lo primero que debo decir es Lo siento ;w; Se que en el primer Cap. dije que iba a subir capitulos todos los dias, pero alargue mas la historia y eso tardo su tiempo -w-

Lo segundo que debo decir es que este es el Capitulo mas largo que he echo, me merezco un aplauso *o* Ok no TwT

Y lo tercero es que he decidido que este no iba a ser el ultimo capitulo, no se si va a ser el siguiente porque estoy cambiando la historia cada dos por tres... Bueno dejo el Disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer: **__ Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone no me pertenece, si me perteneciera en el Galaxy aparecerían los de Chrono Stone ;w; los echo tanto de menos... __ Ni tampoco me pertenece la historia de Alice in Wonderland... _

* * *

_ Kirino in Wonderland.- Cap. 5_

(Versión Chrono Stone.)

Shindou, Kariya y Kirino todavía seguían caminando por aquel oscuro y tenebroso bosque sin saber a dónde iban… No se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los seguía sigilosamente, bueno sigilosamente no, porque simplemente estaba detrás de ellos caminando como si nada…

Kirino: No se porque pero siento como si alguien nos siguiera…

Kariya: Tonterías, si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo nos habríamos dado cuenta hace tiempo, ¿no crees?

Kirino: Tienes razón…

Shindou: ''…'' ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?

Kariya: -Mira su reloj- Pues una media hora…

Kirino: -Se para- ¡Haber estamos haciendo el tonto, llevamos media hora dando vueltas por este maldito bosque y aun no hemos encontrado a ese estúpido Gato! -Exclamo enojado-

¿?: ¡Estúpido serás tú, travestí! -Le reprocho alguien a sus espaldas-

Los otros tres: ¿Eh? -Se dieron la vuelta y adivinad a quien se encontró…- ¡Gato de Cheshire!

Kirino: ''…'' ¡Sabe que soy un chico! -Los ojos se le iluminaron-

Shindou: ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que lo ha llamado travesti? -Le susurro a kariya-

Kariya: Déjalo, es feliz - Le contesto a Shindou- Bueno… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás nuestra? -Le pregunto al Gato de Cheshire-

Gato de Cheshire: Una media hora ^^

Cuando Kirino salió de su trance de eterna felicidad se fijo mas en aquel Gato, él juraría que lo conocía de algo, hasta que se dio cuenta en quien era, el Gato de Cheshire era…

Kirino: ¿¡Saryuu Evan?! Bueno si pienso en las descripciones que me han dado los demás… Le queda genial xDD

Y si era Saryuu Evan, este tenía unas orejas de gato de color blanco al igual que la cola, llevaba una bufanda larga de color lila, una camisa de manga larga negra y un chaleco (Como el de Fey :3 ) de color lila, también llevaba unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de color lila y unos zapatos negros.

Kariya, Shindou y Saryuu: -Una gotita le bajaba por la nuca-

Saryuu: -Mirando a Kirino que todavía hablaba solo- ¿Con quién habla?

Kariya: Lo suele hacer, yo creo que está loco

Shindou: Me está empezando a preocupar… -Le mira con cara de preocupación-

Kirino: ¡No estoy Loco! Solo pensaba en voz alta… -Los demás seguían mirándolo preocupados, hasta que Saryuu desapareció y apareció en una rama de un árbol que se encontraba delante de nuestros protagonistas -

Saryuu: Bueno, ¿Para qué me buscabais?

Kariya: Queremos saber donde se hace la fiesta

Saryuu: -Mira a kariya burlonamente- Ahora mismo no me acuerdo…

Kariya: -Mira mal a Saryuu- De acuerdo. -Saca su monedero y le da 50€ a Saryuu-

Saryuu: Ahh, ya me acuerdo, la fiesta se hace en el castillo ^^

Kariya: ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Eso ya lo sabía!

Saryuu: Entonces, ¿Para que preguntas?

Kariya: Pero yo no… ¡Yo quiero saber dónde está el castillo!

Saryuu: Ahh, pero tú no preguntaste eso, tú preguntaste donde se hacia la fiesta… -Le miro maliciosamente-

Shindou y Kirino: -Le cae una gotita (Tipo Anime)-

Kariya: Vale… Voy hacer mejor la pregunta… ¿Dónde está el castillo?

Saryuu: Yo lo sabía, pero ahora no se me viene a la cabeza…

Kariya: ¡No te voy a dar más dinero!

Saryuu: Pues no te diré donde está el castillo.

Kariya: Esta bien - Saco otros 50€ y se los dio a Saryuu-

Saryuu: -Mirando sus 100€ ganados honradamente xDD- ¡Ya se! Debéis seguir hacia delante, después al noveno árbol girad a la derecha, seguid 13 árboles más adelante, id a la izquierda y delante vuestra encontrareis una gran señal con luces y todo que os mostrara el castillo. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Kirino: Debes de estar de broma ¿no?

Saryuu: No, digo toda la verdad, si queréis voy con vosotros...

Shindou: No… no hace falta -Contesto con una risa nerviosa-

Kariya: Estúpido Gato ladrón devuélveme mi dinero.

Saryuu: ¡Uy! Se me hace tarde… -Dijo para luego desaparecer-

Kariya: ¡Vuelve! ¡Dame mi dinero!

Shindou: -Dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Sombrerero supéralo, no vas a volver a ver ese dinero en tu vida… -A lo que Kariya lloro cómicamente mientras gritaba ''¡Mi paga!''

Los tres caminaron siguiendo las instrucciones que les dio el Gato de Cheshire y justamente llegaron a aquel cartel que mostraba MUY claramente donde estaba el castillo.

Kirino: Debe ser una broma… -Dijo mirando a la señal luminosa-

Shindou: ¿Cómo no vimos esto antes…?

Kariya: ¡Mi paga! -Seguía llorando cómicamente-

Kirino: ¡Venga ya! Supéralo, no es para tanto…

- Mientras con el sersy Gato de Cheshire. -

Mientras Saryuu dormía tranquilamente en el mismo árbol que estaba antes, corría hacia él una persona bastante enfadada que arrastraba a otras dos personitas.

Midori: ¡Tú! ¡Gato! -Exclamaba una enojada Midori-

Saryuu: ¿Ehh? ¡Estaba despierto! ¡Lo juro!

Kinako: No digas mentiras que te vimos dormir… -Protestaba una castañita dulcemente-

Saryuu: Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué queréis saber? -Dijo mientras se reincorporaba-

Akane: ¡Queremos saber donde esta Shin-sama!

Saryuu: ¿Shin-sama?

Midori: Akane déjame hablar anda… ¡Gato! Queremos saber porque no nos invitaron a la fiesta que se celebra en el castillo, y sin trampas, como nos engañes te cuelgo del árbol -Dijo enojada-

Saryuu: Vale, vale, no hace falta amenazar, vosotras si fuisteis invitadas a la fiesta, si no recibisteis invitación será porque la carta se perdió…

Midori: Ya veo -Más calmada- ¿Y por donde se va al castillo?

Saryuu: Por aquí -En ese momento el tronco del árbol en el que estaba Saryuu se abrió y se pudo ver el Castillo- Si entráis por aquí iréis directamente al castillo.

Midori: Ya veo

Kinako: Pero antes vi como Alice, el sombrerero Loco y Shindou iban hacia otra dirección

Saryuu: Eso fue porque les indique un camino un poco más complicado -Dijo mientras reía, a lo que las otras tres les caía una gota por la nuca-

Midori: No se puede confiar en ti ¬¬

Saryuu: No, no se puede.

Midori y Akane fueron hacia la entrada pero Kinako se quedo mirando al Gato.

Kinako: ¿Y tú?

Saryuu: ¿Yo?

Kinako: Si, no vas a venir

Saryuu: Si, iré mas tarde, todavía tengo cosas que hacer…

Kinako: De acuerdo. -Y después de esto ella también entro, después de ella la entrada se cerró-

Saryuu: La verdad es que tengo ganas de ver lo que estarán haciendo Alice y sus amiguitos -Dio un salto y se fue caminando por la dirección que le había indicado a Kirino-

Continuara~

* * *

Bueno hay una cosa que quiero aclarar y es el tema del dinero... No todo el mundo tiene como moneda el Euro, asi que mas o menos haciendo calculos (Que seguramente esten mal...) 100€ son aproximadamente 1756.54 Pesos Mexicanos, como dije no todo el mundo utiliza la misma moneda y se me dan fatal las matematicas asi que el calculo estara mal, pero si teneis dudas para algo sirve Google

Y espero que os alla gustado el Cap. ;P No os olvideis dejad Reviews ^^

**_Sayo~_**


	6. Kirino in Wonderland- Cap 6

**_Ohayo!_** Bueno aquí está el capitulo 6, el ultimo ya :'D Aun recuerdo cuando publicaba el primer Cap. parece como si fuera ayer… Os dejo el Disclaimer.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone no me pertenece, si me perteneciera…¡Wuajajaja! Cosas horribles pasarían ._. Alice in Wonderland tampoco me pertenece :3_

* * *

_ Kirino in wonderland. - Cap. 6_

(Versión Chrono Stone.)

Kirino, Shindou y Kariya se encontraban delante de aquella gran… gran señal que indicaba perfectamente donde está el Castillo. Que señalaba hacia una puerta a su izquierda, según la señal para ir al castillo primero deberían pasar por esa puerta, lo extraño era que ninguno de los tres se movía para abrir la puerta, ni decía nada.

Kariya: ¿A qué esperáis para abrir la puerta?

Kirino: Yo… yo no voy abrirla, ya tengo mala experiencia con las puertas que están en medio de ningún sitio… -Dijo mientras recordaba cómo había llegado hasta este extraño lugar-

Kariya: ¿Y tú? -Dijo mirando a Shindou-

Shindou: Yo no me fio de ese Gato, da igual lo que diga la invitación

Kariya: -Suspira- Supongo que tendré que abrirla yo.

Shindou: ¿Estás seguro?

Kariya: Sí, yo no soy tan cobardica como ustedes -Dijo mientras reía, se disponía abrir aquella puerta, pero había algo que lo paraba, no sabia porque- _Quizás estos dos tienen razón, que me hace pensar que el Gato no nos engaño, además por aquí no hay nadie y eso es muy raro… _-Abrió la puerta pero no se podía ver lo que había en el otro lado, los tres se asomaron pero ninguno entraba-

Saryuu: -Estaba vigilándolos muy de cerca- Que raro… ¿Por qué no entran? ¿No se fían de mí? Que malas personas. ewe -Se decía asi mismo un tanto cabreado- Pues tendré que hacerlo por las malas -Así que se acerco a ellos sigilosamente y les empujo, haciendo que estos cayeran en el interior de la puerta-

Kirino: ¡Kya~!

Kariya: ¡Sabia que eras una chica!

Kirino: ¿Ehh?

Kariya: ¿Qué clase de chico grita así…?

Kirino: -Mirada asesina-

Shindou: Ustedes dos… ¿Se dan cuenta de que esto no tiene suelo?

Kirino y Kariya: -Procesando idea… 3… 2 … 1… - ¡No tiene suelo! -Gritaron al unisonó-

Kirino: ¡Qué clase de enfermo mental hace puerta con agujeros en su interior!

Los tres gritaban cosas (Censuradas por el bien de los lectores) mientras caían, lo peor es que estaba todo oscuro y no se veía nada, hasta que llegaron al suelo, y todo se ilumino.

Shindou: Anda que susto, pero si solo era un escalón de 6 metros. -Decía mientras señalaba la puerta, a lo que los 3 se quedaron mirándola-

Saryuu: jajajajaja Casi se os sale el corazón mientras caíais, y eso que eran 6 metros de nada jajaja -El Gato se encontraba asomado a la puerta muerto de la risa-

Kariya: ¡Tu nos empujaste! -Exclamaba mientras señalaba al Gato-

Saryuu: ¿Yo? No… ¿Que te hace pensar eso? -Ironía, ¿Se nota? -

Kirino: ¡Juro que cuando te coja te colgare de un árbol!

Saryuu: ¿Por qué todo el mundo me amenaza con lo mismo?

Shindou: ¡Porque nos engañaste!

Saryuu: No que va… Daros la vuelta… -Dijo mientras señalaba detrás suya-

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron, era un precioso Castillo con un gran jardín lleno de largas mesas, en las que habían todo tipo de comida, entra la gente se encontraba Hikaru, Meia y Gillis, Midori, Akane, Kinako.

Hikaru: -Se acerco a ellos- ¿Pero dónde estabais? Pensando que ibais a llegar antes que yo y habéis tardado un montón…

Shindou: Se nos hizo un poco complicado el camino -Se disculpo con una gotita en la nuca-

Hikaru: Pero si el camino es fácil, hasta un tonto lo sabría jajaja -Dijo mientras se reía, lo que hizo que los tres le miraran con cara asesina-

Akane: ¡Shin-sama! Ha llegado -Empezó hacerle fotos-

Después de unos encuentros… Se oyen sonidos de trompeta, y dos grandes filas paralelas hechas por guardias aparecen, pasando a toda velocidad entre esas filas se puedo ver a un pequeño PeliCastaño que llevaba puesto una especie de traje de paje, en una mano tenía una trompeta y en otro un pergamino, ese pequeño era Nishizono Shinsuke.

Shinsuke: -Toca la trompeta- ¡Con todos ustedes los Reyes! -Cuando el pequeño dijo esto todos se pusieron en pie, incluidos nuestros 3 paya… dijo protagonistas-

Se veían a dos personas pasando por en medio de las filas paralelas, pero Kirino no lograba ver bien sus caras. Cuando el Rey y la Reina llegaron al final de las filas, Kirino les logro ver las caras…

Kirino: O.O … Pero… ¿Los reyes son Aoi y Tenma?

Shindou: Exacto pero no los llames por sus nombres -Le regaño al PeliRosa-

Kirino: ¡Ehhh! -Exclamo llevándose las manos a la cabeza- _Bueno si lo pienso bien tampoco me extraña tanto, desde la Era del Rey Arturo estos dos son como reyes… _

Aoi: ¡Tú! -Dijo señalando a Kirino- ¿Señorita quien te crees que eres para estar gritando mientras nosotros hablamos?

Kirino: Y.. yo g..go…gomen..

Tenma: No importa tampoco hay que ser tan estricto -Lo disculpo con una de sus típicas sonrisas-

Aoi: Bueno, si, da igual, ¡Que empiece la fiesta! -Exclamo alegre mientras todos asistían-

La fiesta fue bien, todos comieron, hablaron, no hubo ningún problema, hasta que…

Tenma: ¡Bueno ya que la fiesta está a punto de terminar, vamos a jugar al Soccer!

Todos: ¡Hai!

Tenma: ¡Tú! La que se parece a Alice versión PeliRosa.

Kirino: ¿Yo? -Pregunto algo enojado-

Tenma: Sí, toma el balón vas a empezar con el primer saque ^^

Kirino: Ohh, de acuerdo, me alegra mucho - Coge el balón-

Saryuu: ¡Hola! -Le saludo por la espalda-

Kirio: ¿Ehh? -Se da la vuelta- ¡Tú! Maldito gato, me prometí que cuando te viera te colgaría de un árbol

Saryuu: Yo que tu no haría eso -Le advirtió mientras tocaba el balón, el cual exploto- Upps, metí la pata. O.O

Kirino: ¡El balón exploto! -Exclamo, haciendo que todos lo oyeran y lo miraran-

Tenma: ¿Qué has hecho que?

Kirino: No fui yo, fue él, el Gato de Cheshire -Dijo señalando a su lado, pero Saryuu ya había desaparecido-

Tenma: ¡Mentirosa! -Exclamo enojado- Guardias atrapadla -

Kirino: ¡Pero que no soy una chica!

Shindou: Kirino eso ahora no importa, ¡Corre por tu vida! -Dijo mientras empujaba al peliRosa-

Todos los guardias empezaron a seguirle mientras él corria.

Kirino: ¡Pero yo no fui!

Saryuu: -Apareció de repente a su lado- Hay que ver qué mala suerte tienes…

Kirino: Pero si fuiste Tú, ahora me mataran por un simple balón, Tenma es un exagerado.

Saryuu: jajajaja

Kirino: ¡No te rías! -Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado- ¡Salvame!

Saryuu: ¿De qué?

Kirino: Del unicornio volador que escupe arcoíris ¡No te parece!

Saryuu: ¿Unicornio?

Kirino: Era sarcasmo… ewe Me refiero que me salves de ellos.

Saryuu: Pero si esto solo es un sueño, no te pueden hacer nada… -Dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza confuso-

Kirino: ¿Un sueño? -Entonces todo se quedo borroso y se oia una voz-

¿?: ¡Kirino-sempai despierte!

Kirino: ¿Ehh? -Miro hacia los lados- ¡Todo era un sueño! -Exclamo mientras se levantaba de golpe-

¿?: ¿Kirino-sempai de que habla?

Kirino: -Miro a su lado y vio a Tenma- ¿Tenma? ¡No me mates! ¡Soy demasiado joven y tengo demasiadas Fangirls para morir! ¡Te juro que yo no rompí el balón de Soccer!

Tenma: ¿¡Ehhh!? ¿Pero de que hablas? -Preguntaba asustado mientras retrocedía-

- A lo lejos, mirándolos-

Kariya: Te dije que no era bueno idea llevarlo a ver Alice in Wonderland -Dijo mientras veía como Kirino se ponía de rodillas y le pedía perdón al Castaño-

Shindou: Pues vas a tener razón… Kirino tiene unos sueños muy raros cuando ve cosas nuevas… -Respondió con una gotita en la nuca-

**_ Fin~ _**

* * *

**_ Y esto es todo :3_**Ya se acabo el Fanfic, espero que os alla gustado a todos y ha sido genial escribir :'D Enviad Reviews y gracias por ellos... -Dramatismo... -

¿Os gusto el Fanfic? ¿Queréis que siga colgando más?

** Sayo~~ **Hasta el proximo Fanfic


End file.
